You
by Tal House
Summary: The meeting, marriage and make up between Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.


**Title:** You

 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

 **Prompts: Wordcount:** 1000-2000. [Word] Obvious. [Word] Exotic. [Word] Pristine. [Word] Cyan.

 **Wordcount:** 1186

 **A/N: Written for the** _ **[Halloween Event] Trick or Treat**_ **at** _ **The Golden Snitch**_ **held by** _ **whitetiger91**_

* * *

Draco had been having problems. It was halloween, and his mental breakdown was nearing. He was in his sixth year, and he was having more trouble than he should. He couldn't get the cabinet to work. He really didn't try to kill Katie Bell, she had just touched the necklace. It wasn't his fault that she had gotten curious! It was meant for Dumbledore!

He sat against the wall on the seventh floor. He was sure nobody would find him here.

"Excuse me?"

 _Of course._

"Have you seen my shoes anywhere?"

Draco looked up from where he was sulking at the girl above him who looked absolutely pristine. Her hair was done up marvellously, and he couldn't help but stare at her as she bent over him in her beautiful cyan dress.

He shook his head. He couldn't lose himself like that in front of a girl.

"Are you done staring?"

 _I swear I wasn't being_ that _obvious!_

"Uhh, yes. I mean, I wasn't staring!"

Luna Lovegood looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh well." She said nonchalantly. "Have you seen my shoes by any chance?"

Draco looked down at her feet. "I haven't. Would you like help looking for them?"

 _Did I really just offer my help to someone else?_ _I have enough problems of my own!_

She beamed at him, showing obvious delight. "I'd absolutely love that!"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as she said the word love.

 _It might be worth it after all._

* * *

"Are you sure you saw them around here?"

"Hmmmm… now that I think about it, I don't really remember when I last saw them."

Draco turned around quickly, astounded by what she had just said. She had been letting him on for the last hour and a half!

Just as he was about to start shouting at her, he saw something sparkle in the corner of his eyes. Surprisingly enough, it was the ring of a portrait that was wildly moving all about the portrait, gradually becoming larger until it made an arrow that pointed up.

Draco, who luckily took the hint, looked up at the ceiling.

There wasn't anything else to say other than: "Is that your shoe up there?"

Luna looked up at where Draco was pointing and squealed. She ran over to him and hugged him. He was sure that she knew the affect she had on him as he felt like he was in heaven that moment.

Luna let go, took her wand out, and cast a the rewind charm on the sticking charm applied to the shoe that kept it up on the ceiling.

"Is that really a… shoe?" Draco asked hesitantly after staring at the object for a moment.

"Well, yes. What else would it be?" Luna asked, holding up the object defiantly.

 _Not a shoe?_

It was an exotic thing. It looked like it was a tree branch with leaves sprouting all over it.

It certainly looked interesting at the least.

"Well, I do reckon that I should be getting back to bed now. It is becoming rather late."

Draco cast a _tempus_ and realized that she was right. It was just about midnight.

"Thanks for the help!" She came close to him and gave him a short peck on the cheek. "And don't let your wardrobe bother you. It'll come to you eventually, I'm sure."

Draco stood still in his spot for a good three minutes before his brain started functioning again.

* * *

Harry Potter walked through the doors to the Ministry of Magic. He hadn't been expecting this invitation for a long while, that was for sure.

He walked through one of the side doors where he saw one of his best friends.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, the wars over. You have time to think things through now, you don't need to rush this."

Draco looked at his best friend in surprise. "What do you mean? I've been hoping for this day to come since the moment I laid eyes on her in sixth year. You don't expect me to delay this, do you? Man, I can't wait to see her all pretty and in her dress." He pouted. "She wouldn't show it to me."

Harry snorted. "Well of course she wouldn't show you! Susan didn't show me either, you know."

"Wait a moment. You don't have any right to tell me not to rush through this when you had your wedding an entire month after mine! 'I mean, the wars over.'." Draco said, imitating Harry's voice. "It's only been two years since the war and you married Susan anyway!"

Harry put his hands up, giving Draco the win. "Fine. I mean, I bet you're going to be drooling all over when you see her. Just remember to say the vows and stuff, you know."

"You're a pain, you know that?"

Harry grinned in response. "I'm also your best friend."

Draco sighed and turned around, combing his hair.

"You know, I think you should grow it out."

"Stop distracting me!"

* * *

Draco had, in fact, forgotten to say his vows.

"It's been a long time since we've just sat down here and enjoyed the view, hasn't it?"

She just nodded as she leaned into his arms. "The last time we did this was… three years ago? When you left your home during the summer, risking the wrath of Voldemort just so that you could see me one last time."

Draco smiled. "It was worth it."

Luna looked back on the memory fondly. "It was. There was no better moment than that. Well, other than our marriage. That was pretty nice too."

Draco pouted. "Pretty nice? I thought that we were already past pretty nice. I thought we were at the 'Amazing!' stage."

Luna looked at him from below his chin and patted his cheek. "You'll get there eventually, sweetie."

"I'm still wondering if it was the right decision. I was so awful to your…"

"Draco." Luna said loudly. "You don't have to remember that. It needed to happen. There was no choice. If you were to live, you had to do it."

"I know, I know! It's just so hard. I didn't really mean to do it, he had a hood on, I never meant to-"

He was silenced by his wife's lips. He closed his eyes.

She cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen down.

He opened his eyes, seeing tears in her eyes, knowing it was inevitable. He had done it to her after all.

"I'm sorry about killing your father Luna."

"I'm sorry you needed to kill my father Draco. I just wish that you had been able to see the smile on his face when he realized that you were willing to kill him to save me. He died a man's death, as Ron would say. He didn't have anything left to regret."

"Thanks, dear."

The two quietly sat together for the rest of the evening while holding each other, all the time basking in the sundown as they looked over the forbidden forest inside of the Astronomy Tower.


End file.
